


A First Time for Everything

by Pantalea



Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [1]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Girls Kissing, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, Teasing, Tribadism, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25923421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pantalea/pseuds/Pantalea
Summary: Kyouko stays the night at Sayaka's place after a tiring day of witch hunting. Upon learning some interesting information about her friend, Sayaka becomes curious to get to know her fellow magical girl on a deeper level.
Relationships: Miki Sayaka/Sakura Kyouko
Series: The Red Lancer and the Blue Knight: Adventures of Passion and Lust [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	A First Time for Everything

It had been a long, exhausting day of witch hunting. Despite being greatly outnumbered, the two of them had done a decent job, Sayaka thought to herself as she and Kyouko walked home. The redhead had been crashing at Sayaka's place more frequently the last few weeks. Kyouko explained she was bored, but Sayaka knew better. Her friend was lonely and didn't want to admit she enjoyed Sayaka's company so much. The bluenette chuckled to herself as she glanced at her friend's typical, nonchalant posture.

Kyouko glanced back and raised a questioning eyebrow, a chocolate pocky stick in her mouth. “What's up?”

Sayaka shrugged. “Not much. Was just thinking about how tiring our battles were today.”

“They were pretty rough. Almost got your ass kicked in that last one, too. Good thing I was there to protect you.” Kyouko flashed Sayaka a toothy grin.

Sayaka rolled her eyes. “Oh please. You were equally as close to getting yours kicked! It's lucky that the mighty Kyouko Sakura's got her trusty knight with her.” The bluenette puffed out her chest and gestured exaggeratedly as if flinging her magical cape over her shoulder.

Kyouko smirked, and the two of them crossed through the entryway of Sayaka's home. “Mom! Dad! I'm home! Kyouko's staying with us again tonight!” Sayaka called.

No answer.

“Hmm...that's odd. I thought for sure they'd be home by now-” She paused, picking up a tiny sheet of note paper taped to the door. “Dear Sayaka, it's your father and I's anniversary. We won't be home until late tomorrow evening. Leftovers are in the fridge. Help yourself! - Love, mom,” Sayaka read aloud.

“Guess we've got the place to ourselves.” Kyouko kicked off her boots and headed for the kitchen.

Sayaka raced after her friend, blocking her way. “And just where do you think _you're_ going in such a hurry?!”

“Um...to raid your snack cabinet, obviously? Whatcha got in here-”

“Kyouko! Those are my parents' snacks! They take them to work and they'd-”

“They'd what? Scold you for one missing onigiri? C'mon Sayaka, I'm hungry!”

Sayaka sighed. I guess one is fine...but no more, okay?? If you want more snacks, we can go to the conbini together.”

Kyouko nodded vigorously as she munched on the sticky rice ball.

Sayaka shook her head. “You really are like a kid sometimes, you know that? Is there anything you do aside from witch hunting, eating junk, and playing arcade games?”

“Well...” Kyouko grinned.

Sayaka raised an eyebrow. “Oh? A secret hobby? Do tell.”

Kyouko shrugged. “I like fucking.”

Sayaka's jaw dropped. That wasn't what she'd expected. “Blunt as usual, huh.”

“I mean, you asked.”

“I did ask, but...”

“But what? You expected me to say I go to church on Sundays like a good little girl?” Kyouko grinned widely.

“Well, no...it's just...err...when did you first...?”

“When did I lose my virginity? Damn Sayaka, you're just dying to know the details of my sex life aren't you?” Kyouko chuckled.

“No! I just...I thought you were a virgin, is all.” The bluenette gulped.

Kyouko took another bite of the rice ball and licked her lips. “Nah. I haven't been for at least a year now.”

Sayaka's face flushed. Imagining her friend having sex was surprisingly arousing. “Who was it with?”

“Some guy I met at the arcade.”

“Kyouko! That's not safe! What if he...did you use protection?”

“Geez Sayaka, chill. Do I look like I'm pregnant, over a year later?” Kyouko laughed.

“No, but...Kyouko there's more at risk than pregnancy! You never know who strangers sleep around with.”

Kyouko shot her friend an incredulous look. “You don't have to tell _me_ that. I've been living on the streets for years. A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do.”

Sayaka sighed. “Alright, alright. I'm sorry for prying. I'm just a little concerned.”

Kyouko smiled. “I know, Sayaka. I promise I'm alright. I'm not an idiot. And...” She leaned in towards Sayaka's ear and whispered. “Sex is really fun. You should try it sometime.”

Sayaka gulped, her face growing red again. “Haha...I mean I have thought about it before, with Kyousuke and all...”

“Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't fuck the guy during one of your hospital visits.”

“Kyouko, what the-”

“What? I'd do it if I had the hots for someone.”

“I know _you_ would! You're different!”

Kyouko laughed again. “I'm just messing with you, Sayaka.” She stretched and let out a yawn. “Honestly, I'm wiped. Wanna head to your room and watch TV?”

Sayaka nodded and the two of them ascended the staircase.

***

The bluenette found it difficult to pay attention to the game show that Kyouko had decided on while channel surfing. Her mind was alive with various sexual scenarios featuring the pretty redhead beside her. She'd just learned Kyouko wasn't a virgin, and from the sounds of it, she was quite experienced with sex. Sayaka by contrast had only so much as kissed someone, once.

She imagined Kyouko bent over a bed, a man's hands on her hips as he-

“Sayaka, you okay?” Kyouko's question snapped her out of it.

“Yeah, fine. Why?”

“You seem uh...kind of spacey. Dunno.” Kyouko's ruby red eyes analyzed her curiously.

Sayaka grew nervous. “Ah...it must be fatigue.” She turned away, her embarrassment increasing beneath Kyouko's steady gaze.

“You sure?” Kyouko cocked an eyebrow.

The bluenette nodded, fidgeting with her fingers. This wasn't the first time she'd imagined Kyouko in rather indecent ways, but it was certainly the first time she'd felt this curious about Kyouko's intimate side.

Sayaka glanced at Kyouko, her piercing eyes still fixated on her. Kyouko had always been tough, fierce even. Sayaka had never seen her let her guard down – beyond napping, that is. She _was_ prone to food comas. The bluenette chuckled at the thought. Still, she had never seen Kyouko in a state of-

“Sayaka, what the hell's going on with you?” Kyouko broke her train of thought once more.

Sayaka prepared to retort, but bit her lip instead. “Hey, Kyouko...I was wondering something.”

“Mmm? What's up?” Kyouko's tone softened, and she perked up attentively.

“Have you ever...had sex with another girl?”

Kyouko closed her eyes and smirked. “Nope.”

So that's how it was. Sayaka should have known better. There had never been any real reason for the bluenette to think that the tough spear wielder was into women. No real evidence, yet she seemed the flexible type.

“Ahh...sorry for asking. I was just curious.” Sayaka stammered, her cheeks burning. She expected some sort of snide remark, but none came. After a moment, she glanced back over at Kyouko. To her surprise, the redhead appeared somewhat distant – lost in thought, perhaps.

“Kyouko...?”

Kyouko's eyes met hers, the red orbs aflame with a longing Sayaka had never seen before. “Sayaka.” Her voice was low and steady.

Sayaka's heart raced, Kyouko's lust evident. “Wh-why are you looking at me like that?” she asked, despite the obvious.

“Why don't you tell me why your face is so red?” Kyouko's eyes shone, her gaze fixated on Sayaka like a predator examining its prey.

The bluenette gulped. What was Kyouko waiting for??

“I don't know what you're talking about-”

“Oh, I think you know very well what I'm talking about, Sayaka. You want me.”

“Prove it!”

In a swift movement, Kyouko leaned in, her lips inches from Sayaka's. “I want you too.” She closed her eyes, her warm breath tickling her friend's lips.

Sayaka's breath hitched in her chest. Kyouko was teasing her! Why couldn't she play nice and kiss her already?

The bluenette paused and inhaled deeply before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to the redhead's. The kiss was gentle, yet electric. Adrenaline coursed through Sayaka, and she trembled. Kyouko's lips were so soft.

It was not long before she felt Kyouko's hand at the nape of her neck, pulling the two of them closer. Their lips parted, their kiss deepening.

“Mmm...” Kyouko murmured.

Sayaka's mind was a haze. She had certainly not expected _this._

Before long, Kyouko's eager tongue had found its way past Sayaka's lips. The bluenette did not object, meeting the redhead's advances with her own. Their tongues danced, fighting for dominance as the girls embraced, lost in a passionate reverie.

“Kyouko...!” Sayaka gasped as her friend's hands playfully caressed her breasts. She was still wearing her school uniform.

The redhead paused, pulling away from Sayaka to look at her properly. “You want it, don't you?” Her voice held a degree of concern.

It was at that moment that Sayaka's indecision faded. She and Kyouko were going to make love tonight – and she sure as hell wanted to.

Sayaka nodded. “I've wanted this for a while...but-”

“But?”

“I don't...I don't have what a guy has.” Sayaka swallowed. “What if I can't please you?”

The redhead shrugged. “That doesn't matter to me.”

Sayaka found that hard to believe. Hadn't Kyouko been sleeping around with various guys over the last year? Surely what Sayaka had to offer paled in comparison to a man's cock. “Are you sure? I wouldn't be able to-”

Kyouko took one of Sayaka's hands and placed it on her own breast over top her green hoodie. “Touch me, you idiot.”

Sayaka's face reddened again as she gently squeezed Kyouko's breast, enjoying its delightful squish. She wondered how it'd feel bare.

Kyouko exhaled deeply. “Mmm...just like that.”

Emboldened by her friend's pleased reaction, Sayaka tentatively tugged on the zipper of Kyouko's hoodie. “Can I?”

“Only if you ditch your own top.”

Sayaka grinned, feeling more confident. Lifting her arms, she pulled the long sleeved shirt over her head and tossed it on the floor, exposing a simple light blue sports bra. She then helped her friend out of her hoodie and black tank top.

“Kyouko! You-” Sayaka's eyes widened as she stared at her friend's modest, pert breasts.

“What, you thought I wore bras? They're too restricting!” Kyouko laughed.

“You're just full of surprises, aren't you?” Sayaka giggled, her breasts bouncing into view as she freed them from her bra. “There, now we're even.”

Kyouko licked her lips. “They're beautiful, Sayaka. _You're_ beautiful.” Her voice was low and sultry again. It made Sayaka's clit throb.

“Well then, what are you waiting for?” Sayaka teased, squeezing her breasts together playfully.

Kyouko crawled towards Sayaka, her lust-filled eyes fixated on the bluenette's as she approached. The eye contact made Sayaka shiver with excitement.

Kyouko was not shy in the slightest. She kissed along Sayaka's belly and the valley between her breasts, nipping the flesh lightly as she went.

The bluenette panted as her friend's tongue drew light circles around her areola, occasionally flicking the nipple before returning to her teasing, circular motions. Sayaka whimpered, her fingers tangling themselves in Kyouko's long, red mane.

Delighted by her partner's steadily growing impatience, Kyouko took one of Sayaka's nipples in her mouth and sucked lightly.

“Kyouko...ahh...” Sayaka moaned softly, her grip on Kyouko's hair tightening.

Kyouko hummed as she sucked, occasionally pushing against the stiff tip with her tongue in quick spurts. The vibrations from her voice gave Sayaka goosebumps. The redhead reached for her friend's free breast, caressing it tenderly before pinching the nipple.

Sayaka yelped in surprise. “Kyouko!”

Kyouko alternated between pinching, tugging, and rolling the stiff nub in between her thumb and forefinger, enjoying her lover's whimpers. “You're so cute, Sayaka,” she said in a muffled voice. The redhead placed her free hand on Sayaka's thigh and moved it slowly upwards, gauging the bluenette's reactions.

Sayaka held her breath but released it soon after. She wanted this. _Needed_ this, with Kyouko. “Go ahead...” Her voice held hesitancy.

Kyouko pulled back to look at Sayaka again. “Sayaka...do you wanna touch me first? Would it help?”

Sayaka blinked, then nodded. Kyouko was surprisingly considerate; not at all the impulsive, self-centered rebel she was so used to seeing in their day-to-day lives. There was also an intensity about her that the bluenette rather liked. “Okay.” She scooted over to Kyouko, who had already begun to remove her jean shorts. Sayaka's face reddened. Kyouko was in nothing but panties now.

The redhead grinned and nodded reassuringly. “Don't be shy, Sayaka.”

“Easy for you to say...” Sayaka shook her head, unable to hide her smile. She reached out her hands, Kyouko's breasts proving to be a nice handful despite their small size. _So cute,_ she thought. The bluenette caressed the pair tenderly for a moment before lightly pinching the redhead's stiffening nipples and rolling them around similarly to how Kyouko had done it to her.

Kyouko yelped, her breath becoming more labored. “Sayaka...”

Her friend's unusually delicate voice made Sayaka's sex ache with want. She was going to make Kyouko feel amazing. Her courage returning, she gently eased Kyouko over until she was sitting upright against the wall and repeated the tongue work Kyouko had so expertly demonstrated for her earlier.

She licked and kissed along her friend's taut belly. Unlike Kyouko however, she couldn't bear to draw it out any further. Sayaka took one of Kyouko's nipples in her mouth and lapped at the pointed tip, her hands caressing her inner thighs. She ran a finger up and down Kyouko's slit, reveling at the moist fabric.

Kyouko gasped and let out a moan as Sayaka's mouth worked her nipple, her hips moving slightly. It was clear that she wanted more. Much more. Sayaka was beyond willing to provide that.

“Does that feel good, Kyouko?” She knew the answer, but she wanted to hear it from her friend.

“Really good, Sayaka. Please...” The redhead pushed her hips forward, whimpering.

Sayaka felt her cheeks heat up. The tough, confident girl she knew was now begging for her touch. The sight was hotter than anything she'd ever imagined.

“Hmm? You want me to take these off you? How badly?” Sayaka continued her relentless teasing, her finger tracing slow circles around Kyouko's clit over the thin fabric of her underwear. The roles were reversing.

“Please...Sayaka, please...” Kyouko's voice was high pitched and desperate. She shoved her hips further out. “Please...”

Sayaka grinned wide. “Please what?”

“Please make me cum!” Kyouko looked at Sayaka, her ruby red eyes filled with desperation. _So fucking cute._

“Oh? And how do you want your knight to do that?”

“Fuck me! Do anything! Please!” Kyouko whined.

The bluenette had never seen her friend lose control like this. It was intoxicating.

“Alright, alright. I can tell you're a good girl, Kyouko. You want more of Sayaka-chan's touches.” Sayaka felt her confidence grow by the minute.

Kyouko nodded vigorously, thrusting her hips forward yet again.

“Patience, patience Kyouko. You wouldn't want me to have to punish you, would you?”

Kyouko shook her head quickly. “I'll be good, I'm sorry! Please...”

Damn. She was like a different person in bed! Sayaka couldn't get enough of this side of Kyouko.

“You're forgiven.” Sayaka leaned in and whispered in Kyouko's ear. “This time.”

Kyouko shivered, Sayaka's breath sending pleasurable chills down her spine.

Sayaka reached for Kyouko's panties and tentatively slid them down her eager friend's legs. The redhead assisted by lifting her ass up. Sayaka flushed again as she gazed down at Kyouko's most precious spot. “You're beautiful, Kyouko.”

“Don't just look at it! Touch it!” Kyouko begged.

The bluenette giggled. “What did I tell you about patience, hmm?” Nevertheless, she cautiously drew a few circles around Kyouko's clit before applying pressure with her fingertips. She tested a few different motions – circles, side to side, up and down – gauging the redhead's reactions to each one.

“Ahhh...!” Kyouko gasped.

_That was a good motion,_ thought Sayaka. She continued tending to the hard nub, Kyouko's gasps giving way to soft moans.

“Sayaka! Fuck me!” she cried out.

“Oh? Can't take it anymore?” Sayaka smirked. She slid her finger up and down Kyouko's wet slit before parting the lips. “Kyouko, you're soaked!”

“What did you expect, dummy!?” Kyouko whimpered.

Sayaka licked her lips. She enjoyed seeing her friend's sex glisten with arousal. For a second she hesitated, then positioned a finger at the redhead's slick entrance. Kyouko was _begging_ her for this.

“Saya-” Kyouko's voice cut off momentarily. “Ka..!” She cried out as the bluenette's finger sank inside of her.

“Is this what you've wanted? Oh, but you probably need more than this, don't you Kyouko?” Sayaka grinned as she slipped a second finger into Kyouko's warm core.

“Ahhh...” Kyouko's body tensed as Sayaka's fingers explored her. Before long, they stroked along her spongy sweet spot. The redhead gasped and arched her back. “Sayaka!”

“Hmm? Did I find your weakness?” Sayaka cooed as she continued stroking Kyouko's g-spot. “But a greedy girl like yourself probably still needs more, doesn't she?” Sayaka took a breath. Kyouko wasn't a virgin. She could handle this! With renewed confidence, the bluenette slipped yet a third finger inside her lover.

“Fuck!” Kyouko arched her pelvis forward, deepening the penetration.

“I knew it. Such a greedy girl!” Sayaka thrust her fingers rhythmically in and out of Kyouko's sex, steadily picking up the pace.

“Sayaka...!”

“You can still speak? You haven't had enough, then.” Sayaka smirked at Kyouko, delighting in the sight of her pleasured expression. She bent down between her friend's quivering legs and gently kissed Kyouko's clit before delivering long, slow licks.

“Sayaka! God, that's so good!” Kyouko writhed beneath her. Her moans grew louder, more desperate. “I'm gonna...!”

Sayaka pulled her mouth from Kyouko's plump flesh and gazed up at her. “Cum for me, Kyouko.” She pressed her lips against her lover's clit and quickly pumped her fingers in and out of her tight core.

As if obeying a command, Kyouko's body tensed tightly, her back arching as she bucked her hips wildly. “Sayakaaa...!” She cried out and threw her head back as she shuddered, her body wracked by wave after wave of bliss.

Electricity shot through Sayaka's own sex. Kyouko's voice was music to her ears. The bluenette gripped her friend's hip with her free hand in an attempt to stabilize her through the aftershocks of her intense climax, her fingers gently gliding in and out of her warmth.

After some time, the quivering subsided and Kyouko lay back against the wall, panting. “Holy fuck...” she murmured.

Sayaka pulled her finger from the redhead and crawled atop of her, pressing her lips to Kyouko's. They kissed slowly, enjoying the feel of each others' lips. After a few moments, Sayaka pulled back and looked at Kyouko with adoration. “Was it good?”

“The best I've had in ages.”

Sayaka beamed. “It sure sounded like it! And looked it, too.”

Kyouko rolled her eyes and smiled. “Don't get too full of yourself, rookie.”

Sayaka began to giggle but quickly gasped as Kyouko's hands gripped her hips and lifted her, repositioning the two of them on the bed away from the wall. With Kyouko beneath her, Sayaka felt her panties removed in one swift motion and yelped.

“Sayaka... _you're_ the one who's soaked.”

“Hey! I can't help it...” Sayaka looked away, blushing intensely.

“It's a good thing. It'll make this feel much better.” Kyouko gripped her friend's hips again and pulled her down so that the plump flesh of their sexes pressed together.

“Kyouko!” Feeling the soft squish of Kyouko's wet flesh against her own was unbearably arousing. Unconsciously, she slightly ground her hips against the girl beneath her.

“Mmm...” Kyouko purred, gazing up at Sayaka through half lidded eyes. “Move a little more.”

Sayaka's heart hammered in her chest as she began to grind her hips more deliberately. “Ahhh...Kyouko...” she sighed in relief as her aching clit was finally granted the stimulation it craved.

“Sayaka, aahh...” Kyouko arched her pelvis, meeting Sayaka's motions with her own.

From this position, Sayaka could look at Kyouko more clearly. Her eyes were closed now, her lips parted just enough to expose her little fang. Her cheeks were flushed, her crimson hair fanned out all over the pillow. _Illegally cute._

Kyouko's legs wrapped around Sayaka's slim waist and her arms around her back, pressing the two of them together more closely. Sayaka felt Kyouko's breasts against her own and sighed. This felt so good; so right.

Before she knew it, Sayaka picked up the pace, gliding across Kyouko's pussy with increasing force and speed. The redhead gasped and she dug her nails into Sayaka's back, her legs squeezing around her more tightly. Sayaka winced, the slight pain from Kyouko's nails adding to the thrill.

“Sayaka, Sayaka!” Kyouko cried out. Sayaka sensed she was close to a second climax.

“Kyouko, I love you!” Sayaka announced without thinking through gasps and moans, her own climax rapidly approaching. She kept up the quick pace, vaguely aware of the creaking of the bed and the sloshing sounds of their wet flesh.

Sayaka's words were enough to push Kyouko over the edge. “Sayaka!” she cried out, her eyes rolling back before she squeezed them shut and arched her back, her body shuddering again with the force of the heavenly release.

Witnessing Kyouko's climax so close up was too much to handle. The deep well of pleasure within her overflowed and Sayaka moaned long and drawn out, regretting having to shut her eyes even momentarily. She loved seeing Kyouko in ecstacy.

Sayaka collapsed and laid her head on Kyouko's chest, a sense of peace flooding through her as she listened to her lover's heartbeat. She and Kyouko had just made love, and it had been wonderful.

The magical girls lay in silence for a few minutes, their panting gradually subsiding into peaceful breathing. Sayaka felt Kyouko's fingers thread through her short, blue hair, and before she knew it they were kissing again. Kyouko tasted so sweet. After some time, the bluenette reluctantly pulled her lips from the redhead's.

“So um...does this mean I'm-” Sayaka stopped, unsure of whether to finish her thought.

“Hmm? Does this mean you're what?” Kyouko raised an eyebrow, a playful smirk creeping onto her face.

“Err...does this mean I'm no longer a virgin? I mean...we're both girls...”

Kyouko laughed. “That's up to you, silly. Do you consider yourself a virgin after what we just did?”

“No...no, not really.” Sayaka smiled and nuzzled Kyouko's nose with hers. “Thank you, Kyouko.”

“Huh?”

“For tonight, I mean. It was really special to me.” Sayaka glanced away, embarrassed.

“Hey don't get all mushy on me now, idiot.” But Kyouko's smile made it evident that she felt the same way.

Sayaka giggled. “Do you think we could...do this again? It's fine if not-”

“You bet.” Kyouko winked.

Sayaka's stomach leapt. Not only had she just had amazing sex with Kyouko, but they were even going to do it again!

“Hehe. Well then, your knight looks forward to pleasing you again, milady~” Sayaka puffed out her chest with pride.

Kyouko rolled her eyes. “You really are an idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been a die-hard Kyousaya fan since 2011, yet I haven't finished a fic of them until now. Why? Probably because I spent so much time reading other fics of them and otherwise imagining steamy scenarios in my mind that never made it onto paper. This is just the first of many more Kyousaya fics, and while this won't be a series of chapters per se, this first fic sets the foundation of the pair's blossoming sexual relationship - so stay tuned!


End file.
